


With you by my side, I am complete

by BabyStray (Lexine)



Series: Vampire AU [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan-centric, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Bang Chan, Boys In Love, Butt Slapping, Dacryphilia, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Impact Play, Internal Monologue, Light Sadism, Love Bites, M/M, Masochism, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Scratching, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Bang Chan, Subspace, Title Kink, Top Kim Seungmin, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampire Bites, Vampire Kim Seungmin, as in, at the beginning, but only mentioned, but they're vampires, except not its just two, magic and witches are a thing, maybe? - Freeform, not only from the bites, they go hard guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexine/pseuds/BabyStray
Summary: If you’re here for the fluff:Maybe there was no need for magic when two people were meant to be. And it felt like they were meant to be.If you’re here for the smut:Vampire Seungmin wakes up to a very needy Vampire Chan.If you’re here for both:As ethereal and peaceful Seungmin looked as he slept, Chan wanted him awake to kiss him and possibly fuck him silly.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Series: Vampire AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123064
Kudos: 56





	With you by my side, I am complete

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii~ :3 so, This is part 4 of a series! Even so, if you’re here more interested in the vampire smut, **you don’t really need to read the previous ones** to get the gist of their relationship.
> 
> If you wish to understand everything though, I do recommend reading the [first part of the series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123274/chapters/71494947%22). The other parts are all spin-offs, so idk, read if you want to, I’d love if you did, but they don’t interfere with this work at all. 
> 
> If~ you just want a little sneak-peek on what went down in the first part, ‘The side effects of a night walk’, hover for a spoiler: (doesn’t work on mobile)  
> 
> 
> Hover to see spoiler
> 
> Uhn… what else? AH! Geez, don’t just jump into this… this is kinky. **Read the tags** D:
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

After the storm, comes the calm. Chan couldn’t be happier as he lay beside Seungmin on _his own_ bed, at _his_ home that he shared with Jisung. Being at Seungmin’s place as he got used to being a vampire had been a change of pace, and staying with Seungmin had been nice. All that said, there was comfort in knowing he was back home.

Comforting in fact didn’t start to describe just how good it was to be finally able to have his things at the reach of his hand, to go out and enjoy the little things in life, even if it meant drinking overly sugary coffee close to his university, or going on a long walk at the nearby park with Seungmin.

Kim Seungmin. How life had thrown such a curve ball at him was beyond his understanding. How they had so quickly become so attached when Seungmin could’ve easily ended up as his killer instead of the one who turned him into what he was, powerful and possibly immortal, was baffling. Minho had assured him they were immortal, so he was inclined to believe it.

The struggle to assimilate that there was apparently nothing ‘magical’ in their rather odd relationship to each other was real. They had even contacted the witch – who Minho ended up befriending – yet she said she couldn’t sense anything, not even a glimpse of a magical link between them. Minho himself said there was no such thing as a fated one to vampires, nor a special mate or whatever. And again, the older vampire was their go-to connoisseur in all things vampire related, so he believed him.

Chan had to recognise his… preferences probably influenced their first encounter at the shady alleyway, but the instant trust he had in Seungmin had nothing to do with that. Maybe true love was real, maybe there was no need for magic when two people were meant to be. And it felt like they were meant to be. He felt himself blush at the thought. Gosh, that was so cheesy, but he truly believed it.

He admired Seungmin’s sleepy face, the sun rays lighting up the room enough that he could see every beautiful detail of his boyfriend’s serene expression – the soft slope of his nose, his eyelashes flaring gorgeously, long and delicate, his perfect skin and kissable lips. He sighed in frustration. As ethereal and peaceful Seungmin looked as he slept, Chan wanted him awake to kiss him and possibly fuck him silly.

A gentle knock on his door turned his attention to it. “Channie?”, Jisung whispered, knowing all too well the vampire could hear him. He sat up to show Jisung he was listening. “I’m going to Minho’s. Thought you might want to know”, he smiled slyly. Chan bit back a smile and nodded, soft pink dusting his cheeks.

Now he wanted Seungmin up even more. With the whole apartment to themselves they could do anything they wanted. Chan wanted to be pampered and hear Seungmin’s sweet words whispered into his ear, maybe to be thrown around a bit as Seungmin fucked him hard. Could he be blamed when Seungmin was looked _this_ sweet and yet was _this_ strong? Hardly.

But they had gone to bed far too late the night before, and Seungmin had already been tired from his part-time work and university – to which he was still adapting to. Chan felt bad and egoistical. But… he really missed Seungmin’s dick. Sue him.

He nudged the vampire lightly, hoping it’d be enough to wake him up. Without getting any response, he poked him on the ribs a few times, but nothing. Chan pouted and flopped on his back again, head on his pillow as he resumed marvelling at Seungmin’s sleeping face. It was too late though, his mind was already imagining all the filthy things his boyfriend would whisper to him as he fucked him into the mattress.

Or maybe not, maybe it’d be another Kitchen Day. Fuck, he really wanted a repeat on Kitchen Day, although he doubted Seungmin would risk getting caught fucking on the kitchen table by Jisung and Minho again. The older vampire still mentioned it whenever he could, and it made both of them want to hide their heads on the ground ostrich style. Ok, maybe he didn’t need a repeat of Kitchen Day.

He whined quietly and poked Seungmin’s cheek again. “Minnie~”, he complained softly. He didn’t want to wake him up, but… he _really_ needed to get fucked, goddamnit. He pressed closer to him, laying a delicate kiss on his exposed shoulder, got closer to kiss his collarbones and the crook of his neck.

Seungmin’s scent was so strong there, it left him salivating. He wasn’t hungry, but he could really use a taste. Even hornier then before, he mouthed at the smooth skin there, wetting it carelessly as he sucked a little. Not too much, otherwise Seungmin might wake up, and he didn’t want to wake him up… right? Yeah, just this much wouldn’t wake him up.

He moaned softly at the savoury flavour of sweat, the prospect of the sweetness that lied right underneath stirring something in him. He pulled back to see his work, a little purple mark that had already started to fade, and pouted. Sometimes he hated that vampires healed so quickly, he wanted to mark Seungmin’s neck all over, but when he was done all his work had been already wiped out, as if he’d been drawing on a magnetic board and someone had been sliding the eraser right after he’d finished.

He sighed and dived to make another one, perhaps if he sucked harder it’d stay long enough that he could actually enjoy it. He suckled on the sleeping vampire’s neck, moaned when minuscule droplets of blood raised on the skin in another bruise, the taste tempting him to nick at the supple flesh presented to him, feel the blood, _Seungmin’s_ blood flow into him. And fuck if it didn’t taste as sweet as his imagination provided when he caved in and did just that.

In a split second he was on his back, arms locked in place above his head, Seungmin staring with his dark red marbles down at him, a knowing smirk on his delicious looking lips. Chan’s yelp in surprise, his response delayed as he busied himself licking at his own lips to catch whatever of Seungmin’s blood that hadn’t made way into his mouth yet.

“What do you think you’re doing, baby?”, Seungmin lowered to kiss his jaw, teeth scraping the skin as if in warning. Chan whined as his hips bucked up to try and get friction against Seungmin’s thigh that rested between his legs. “Minnie… sorry, I didn’t mean to”, Chan looked up, fixated on his lover’s eyes dark with want.

“Such a bad babyboy, Channie, you should know better than to attack your sire, your _boyfriend_ of all people in his sleep”, Seungmin tutted, the disappointment in his face and voice making Chan’s eyes tear up. “No, Channie’s sorry, didn’t mean to attack you, Min-”, a hard slap to his thigh interrupted him, a tiny whimper slipping through his lips, “ _Master_ ”, he corrected himself with a breathy voice.

“So what were you planning, huh? Tell master, ‘cause I woke up to a leech sucking on my neck, baby”, Seungmin rolled his hips to hear Chan moan and struggle with his words again. It never ceased to amaze him how easily Chan fell into his headspace, how willing he was to submit to him, and specially how much his baby got off on it. It swelled him with pride. Chan trusted him, wanted him.

“Sungie is not home… I got horny, but you wouldn’t wake up…”, Chan blushed. Gosh, he sounded so whiny and spoiled. He wanted to hide, but his hands were trapped under one of Seungmin’s strong hands and he really didn’t want them to be anywhere but there. The conflict was overwhelming, but sweet Seungmin knew. He could always trust Seungmin to understand.

“Shhh”, he soothed Chan, “I see, baby wanted my attention, but didn’t want to wake me up”, Chan nodded eagerly. Yes, that’s what he was trying to say. “And do you think good boys just chomp on people’s necks while they sleep, baby?”, Seungmin’s grip on the thigh he had slapped tightened, strong enough to bruise the skin and send jolts of the most perfect mix of pleasure and pain up Chan’s spine.

“N-no, master. I was bad”, the tears that were collecting on his eyes finally flowed, and Seungmin smiled. That was his baby, crying all pretty for him.

The light filtering through the curtains made them shimmer prettily on his cheeks and temples. Chan was breathtaking, with his disheveled hair haloing his head, those plump lips swelled from sucking on his neck, stained with – _fucking hell_ , with _his blood_. The amount of control he had to muster not to take his baby right there and then was immense. His own dick was hard already and begging for attention, but Chan came first. And he wanted to pamper him silly before even thinking of himself.

“Yes, baby, you were bad”, he said as he kissed the corners of Chan’s eyes, “Bad boys don’t get what they want, baby”, he bit at his cheek, Chan letting out the prettiest whimper. “I’ll be good now, please”, he chased Seungmin’s mouth, but the vampire denied him, straightening up.

Chan tried to rut against his thigh, but he stopped that as well with a pointed look. “That won’t do it, Channie. I need to teach you so you won’t repeat the same mistake again, do you understand?”, the vampire nodded. “Yeah, please punish me, master.”

“Do you know your safewords?”, Seungmin massaged the thigh he had been holding in a vice grip, giving it time to heal. He’d mark them up again soon anyway.

“Yes, master.”

“Good boy”, he ran his fingers through Chan’s hair, “You’re going to get ass up and face down on the bed and I’m going to spank you four times for each bad thing you did, baby. Do you know what you did wrong?”, Seungmin massaged his thighs and up his sides as he waited. Chan breathing in and out deeply to clear his head enough to think about it.

“I touched master when he was asleep”, Seungmin quirked a brow, “N-not like that!”, Chan corrected himself quickly, “I kissed your neck, and your shoulder…”, he elaborated.

“You’re doing great, baby, tell me what else”, Seungmin encouraged him. He didn’t actually mind Chan kissing him whilst he slept, and Chan knew that, so the vampire mentioning it as something bad only to get more punishment was cute. Seungmin wasn’t going to call him out on it, though.

“I bit master as well”, he gulped, eyes zeroing on Seungmin’s neck instantly. The only evidence he had ever sucked on his neck the little bits of blood that had clung to his skin and Chan’s spit there. “That’s right, I woke up with you attacking me”, Seungmin tutted, and Chan whimpered. “You’re being a good boy now, baby, keep going.”

“And I woke master up knowing you were really tired”, Chan actually sounded sad on that one, and Seungmin leaned down to lay a kiss on his lips. Brief not to take away from the scene, but enough to tell him he didn’t really mind that he was awake. “That adds up to twelve hits, baby. Will you take your punishment like a good boy?”, Seungmin nipped at Chan’s shoulder, felt him nod in response.

“Colour?”

“Green, master. You?”, Seungmin had to smile. Chan could be lost in paradise and he’d still remember to check in on him as well. “I’m green too, baby. Now ass up.”

He pulled back and watched as Chan steadied himself, legs apart and back arched, the bulk of his arms prominent as they flexed whilst he lowered his torso on the bed and settled his head on Seungmin’s pillow, the other vampire not missing the way his eyes fluttered when Chan inhaled the scent impregnated on it. He let his arms rest beside his head and grasped at the sheets, ready for his punishment.

Seungmin grabbed each asscheek in a hand and squeezed, his dick jerking in response to the view presented to him, to the thickness of his boyfriend’s ass. Fuck, Chan was beautiful. He pulled the sweatpants Chan was wearing down to his knees, licked his lips at the sight of the tiny hole fluttering as the air hit it. Of course Chan wasn’t wearing underwear. He never did, but with the whole getting-bitten-by-his-horny-boyfriend thing it had slipped his mind. Not that he was complaining, it was a nice surprise to have.

Chan whined, obviously shy under Seungmin’s hungry look. “Count for me, baby”, he said and gave him the first blow, hard enough to make Chan’s bum jiggle enticingly at him and make the man moan. He expected he’d flinch in surprise, but his baby was the biggest painslut, so he should’ve predicted he’d lean into the abuse instead. “One”, Chan breathed out.

Seungmin soothed the skin, and without warning swiped his other hand on the other cheek, the sound resonating louder. “Two”, Chan whimpered, Seungmin saw the tears start to flow again, his own dick straining inside his underwear and darkening the fabric. He wet his lip and smacked him again, harder once more, wrenching out a choked moan of his baby. “Three.”

“Colour?”, he asked as he kneaded at the abused skin to watch Chan cry and writhe. “G-green.”

He smirked, “Such a good boy, Channie”, Chan’s dick twitched, hitting his stomach and making him see stars. “Thank you, ma-master.”

Seungmin answered with another blow, the hardest one yet, saw the blood start to collect under the skin in a bruise, and before Chan had even answered he latched to it, sucking it into his mouth, making it darker. “ _Ohmygod_ ”, the vampire wheezed, screwed his wet eyes shut. “F-four”, he said in a broken moan. The tears making watery streaks down his cheek and wetting the pillow. Seungmin wanted to swallow them all, fuck.

Strikes five to eight came in succession, each harsher than the last, and by the end of the string of blows Chan was drooling on the bed, his eyes couldn’t see anything past the tears, his ass was almost numb to the pain, only pleasure remaining. Seungmin paused to soothe the skin, gentle touches to his baby’s ass to give Chan’s body a second to recover so the mark of his hands on the splotchy red and purple skin faded a little, healed just enough so Chan could feel his punishment properly again. Maybe he wanted to hear him cry a little more as well if he was to be honest.

He never tried to quiet Chan’s sobs and moans, they were way too pretty to pass on, which meant they could only do this when Jisung wasn’t at home or Jeongin, who lived with Seungmin, was out – which was far rarer. He also wanted Chan to live the full experience, let himself descend into the hazy headspace he enjoyed so much, render him unrestrained and pliant under him until he forgot his shame of actually liking the pain.

Seungmin had never thought it was something he should be ashamed of though, if anything he relished in giving Chan whatever he wanted. Nothing made him fell better than knowing Chan entrusted himself to him with something so intimate that left him so vulnerable. He bit his lip and stroke again on the spot the shape of his hand was still lightly embossed on Chan’s ass, the edges of the mark raised and purplish.

“Nin-”, Chan’s breath hitched, his body launching forward with the force of the hit. “ _M-master_ ”, Seungmin bowed over him, his clothed cock slotting between Chan’s abused asscheeks, eliciting a cute wince from the vampire. “Tell me, baby”, Seungmin calmed him down with tender kisses on his temple.

“Nothin’ just f-feels so good”, Seungmin groaned upon hearing it, hips stuttering forward. Fuck, he was so hard. “Yeah? Doesn’t it hurt, baby?”, he asked just to make sure. “The shape of my hand is etched into your skin, it looks so pretty”, he sucked an earlobe and bit just below Chan’s ear.

Chan moaned, cursed. He wanted it to last so bad. Wanted to see it the next day on the mirror, feel it next week whilst he showered.

“Yeah, it hu-hurts”, Chan heaved, “hurts so good, m-aster.”

“Fuck, Channie, I’m going to fuck you so hard after we’re done”, Chan moaned at the promise, “You’re being such a good boy for me”, Seungmin rolled his hips one more before sitting back up on his heels. “Green?”

“Yes, green”, Seungmin delivered the last three blows one after the other, Chan keening under the bruising touches. He slumped to his side on the bed, breathing hard and thighs shaking.

Seungmin rolled him to his back carefully, watching for any discomfort, but Chan only moaned when the sheets made contact with the red skin of his ass. Lube in hand, Seungmin coated his fingers generously, some of the slimy liquid falling on the mattress and dripping down his hand. “Spread your legs, baby, let me see how beautiful you are.”

Chan blushed but obeyed promptly. “You’re the beautiful one, master”, he said, flustering Seungmin. The boy slipped a slippery finger in to the hilt, partly to hide his shyness, partly because he loved seeing Chan breathless and whiny.

He scooted back so he could mouth at Chan’s thighs as he worked him open, sucking and biting at the spots he knew were the most sensitive, lapping at the blood that spilled all the while Chan locked his muscles in place and mewled unabashed. “F-fu- holy shi- _mast-er_ ”, he whined, each bite a new sting, each sting a new spark of desire in him.

“Just fuck me, ple-please”, he looked down, regret coiling on his stomach as he saw Seungmin staring right back at him with bloody lips and red eyes, his eyes flooded at the surreal view, his dick leaked miserably onto his belly. There couldn’t be anything hotter than his boyfriend, he was fucking sure.

“You’re not ready, baby. I’m only on two”, Seungmin continued to work his fingers into him, twisting and turning, curling and squeezing in a third finger when Chan started to try to fuck himself on the fingers. Seungmin smacked his thigh in warning, “Be good, Channie. Stay.”

Chan sobbed, but nodded, trying his best to stay still. Seungmin wanted to coo at him, how could he be so cute and pouty while being finger-fucked was beyond him. He lined himself with Chan instead, giving their cocks a bit of relief through the friction. Sucked a nipple into his mouth.

Nails scratched his exposed back, and he moaned himself, rutting faster against Chan, almost coming when Chan brought one of his hands to his own lips, sucking the blood he had drawn from Seungmin. “You taste the best, master”, he said softly, eyes fixed on Seungmin’s.

“Geez, fuck, I get it, ok. You’re ready”, Chan laughed at his eagerness –usually _he_ was the needy one. Seungmin slicked his dick with some lube, not bothering with much since there was already a mess between Chan’s legs. “Ready?”

“Yeah, fuck me please, master”, he spread his legs further apart.

Seungmin teased his rim with the head of his dick, slid the head in slowly, searching Chan’s face for any discomfort. When he found none, he rammed in to the hilt, punching air out of the vampire. Chan wrapped his arms around him, continued to scratch and nip at his neck and wherever else he could get his mouth on as Seungmin fucked him into the mattress fast and hard.

Blood dripped from Seungmin’s neck and shoulders to Chan’s face and the sheets below him. Seungmin grabbed his hair to pin him to the bed. “You’re making a fucking mess, baby”, Chan whimpered, licking his lips with glossy unfocused eyes. Fuck, he was so gone. Seungmin leaned down to have a taste, lapped at the mess on Chan’s cheeks and jaw, sucked his lips.

Sucking turned into kissing, and kissing soon turned into biting at each other again, both moaning and breathing into one another’s mouths. “You taste so good, Channie”, Seungmin groaned, Chan suckling at his neck and grinding down to meet his punishing thrusts.

They could’ve fucked forever if they didn’t need to come so bad, both riled up past the point of bearable. “Mi- _Minnie_ , mast-“, Chan slurred as he cried, cock throbbing and bobbing onto his stomach at each thrust.

“Come for me, baby”, Seungmin hissed as Chan tight heat squeezed him at the words, bowed down to bite hard on Chan’s neck and sucked.

Chan’s eyes rolled, his head thrown back as he came with a scream. Seungmin continued to fuck him throughout his orgasm, unlatching from Chan’s neck to sit back on his heels and fuck him even harder, faster, relishing in the little mewls and tears running down his boyfriend’s face. “ _P-please, m-more_ ”, Chan begged with glassy eyes, “ _more, master_ ”.

Seungmin moaned, a predatory snarl rumbling on the back of his throat as he dragged one of his hands down Chan’s torso and sculpted abs, ripping the skin, painting it red. The vampire’s whole body trembled, his moan a a loud scream as another orgasm cursed through him, although his dick still laid soft against his belly.

Chan pulled Seungmin down into a passionate kiss, then bit him deep on his neck, drinking all that he could as Seungmin came into him with a broken moan, eyes closed shut. He lapped at the wound as his boyfriend laid limp over him, mentally exhausted from his high. Not that it took long for him to push himself up and roll to Chan’s side, hand softly caressing his cheeks and jaw. A gentle kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Hey there, baby”, he rasped, making Chan giggle. “Hi, baby~”

“Everything good? Not too much?”, he continued to pepper his face in kisses, massaged his arms. “Everything perfect. You’re so good to me, Minnie”, Chan smiled, dusting Seungmin’s face with as many kisses as he had gotten, kneading at his neck that would probably be sore from all the bitting and sucking if Seungmin didn’t heal so fast.

The light in Seungmin’s eyes upon hearing his words swelled Chan’s chest with love, warmth spreading gently, so different from the blazing hotness from minutes before that it surprised him. “Love you so much, Minnie”, he cupped his face and placed a soft peck on his lips. “I feel complete with you by my side.”

“I love you so much too, Channie”, Seungmin hugged him, nuzzled his neck and inhaled. “Can’t live without you anymore.”

“Good thing you don’t have to then”, Chan giggled, feeling giddy with the confession.

Bubbles filled the bath already when Seungmin lowered Chan into the tub. Obviously Chan could perfectly walk, his body acted as if it didn’t even know what kind of thing he had been doing. It was convenient, but also left him always wanting more. Still, Seungmin insisted he needed to take care of him after each scene, and really, Chan wasn’t going to complain.

The delicate flowery fragrance of the bath bomb Seungmin had chosen was calming, and when the man himself joined the tub behind him, hands wandering the muscles on his arms and his back, Chan felt on the clouds.

As minutes passed, both soaking and basking in each other’s presence in a comfortable silence, Seungmin spoke, “You know I actually like when you kiss me whilst I’m asleep, right?”

Chan blushed. “Uh, yeah, you’ve told me before that you don’t mind it”, he felt Seungmin nod behind him, his wet hair brushing softly against his neck.

“You can bite me as well, I don’t mind it”, Seungmin blushed, knew that Chan was probably smiling brightly at the news.

“You can do both to me as well. It’s a pity the marks never last”, he admitted for the first time, ears rosing in shyness. Seungmin didn’t laugh though. “I agree. Wish I could flaunt to everyone that you’re mine.”

Chan gulped. They had been together for not even six months yet, but… “Should…”, he turned around to face Seungmin, knot in his throat, “should we get rings?”

Seungmin’s eyes widened, his whole face beet red. “Uh, never mind…”, Chan got scared. That was a little too bold of him, right?

“Let’s get them today, baby”, Seungmin slid to Chan’s lap, arms wrapping around his neck as he placed a kiss to his forehead. Chan nodded happily and hugged him tight.

“Let’s get a collar for you as well”, Seungmin whispered on the shell of Chan’s ear. The vampire blushed even redder.

“ _Fuck_ , y-yeah, let’s get that as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> [from the corner of shame] uh… 😳🙈 Thank you for reading this… thing.
> 
> If you liked this work, please consider reading the other works on [this series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123064)!
> 
> The only way I have of knowing anyone actually liked this work is through comments, kudos and bookmarks! So if you liked this.. uh.. consider leaving one of those behind >//<
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


End file.
